Aurra Sing/Legends
Aurra Sing, auch unter dem Decknamen Nashtah bekannt, war eine Kopfgeldjägerin einer unbekannten humanoiden Spezies, die sehr lange Finger, rote Haare und weiße Haut hatte. An ihrem Kopf hatte sie ein Sensorenimplantat, welches ihr bei ihren Aufträgen half. Neben ihren Waffen trug sie einen roten Body, verzichtete allerdings auf jegliche weitere Panzerung. Ihre Kopfgeldjägerkarriere erstreckte sich über etwa acht Jahrzehnte, von circa 36 VSY bis 40 NSY. Während dieser Zeit war sie meist allein unterwegs. Ihre bevorzugten Opfer stellten politische Funktionäre sowie Jedi dar. Biografie Frühe Jahre Aurra wurde in den Slums Nar Shaddaas als Tochter der menschlichen Frau Aunuanna und einem Nichtmenschen geboren. Da ihr Vater sie bereits vor ihrer Geburt verlassen hatte, wuchs Aurra nur bei Aunuanna auf, die sie jedoch bei ihren zwielichtigen Geschäften eines Tages zurückließ. So wurde sie schließlich durch die Jedi entdeckt, die das Potenzial in der Macht, das Aurra innewohnte, entdeckten und sie mit in den Tempel nahmen. Dort erhielt sie An'ya Kuro als Lehrerin, eine sehr strenge Jedi, die bei der Ausbildung ihrer Schüler äußerst hart vorging. Da sich Aurra gern widerspenstig zeigte und zudem recht aggressiv wirkte, erhielt sie von Kuro den Namen Nashtah, ein gefährliches Raubtier, was in den Augen ihrer Meisterin Aurras Wesen gut wiedergab. Diesen Bürden zum Trotz konnte Aurra einen guten Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert erlernen und bildete sich auch in der Nutzung der Macht weiter. Jedi-Jagd Auftrag auf Tatooine thumb|left|Aurra im Duell mit Sharad Hett 32 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin hielt sich Aurra auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tatooine auf, wo sie eines Tages mit ihrem Speederbike in der Jundland-Wüste unterwegs war. So kam es, dass sie Zeugin eines Überfalls wurde, in dem eine Gruppe Tusken eine Gruppe von Jawas und Händlern überfielen und diese alle niedermetzelten. Hierbei erregte vor allem der Anführer der Tusken ihre Aufmerksamkeit, da dieser teilweise mit einem Lichtschwert kämpfte, woraufhin Aurra spürte, dass sich hinter dem Tusken-Anführer ein Jedi verbarg. Um über ihre Beobachtung in Ruhe nachdenken zu können, kehrte sie in die Stadt Mos Eisley zurück, wo sie in einer Bar den Entschluss fasste, sich den Tusken-Jedi vorzuknöpfen. Doch mit ihren Macht-Fähigkeiten erspürte Aurra bereits, dass ein weiterer Jedi auf dem Weg nach Tatooine war, weshalb sie zunächst beschloss, nur als Beobachterin zu fungieren. Tatsächlich erreichte wenig später der Jedi-Meister Ki-Adi-Mundi den Planeten und ging, unter scharfer Beobachtung durch Aurra, bald in den Palast von Jabba dem Hutten. Als er kurze Zeit später mit einigen von Jabbas Leuten den Palast wieder verließ und kurz darauf mit einem Skiff in die Wüste flog, folgte Aurra ihnen mit ihrem Speeder. Allerdings hatte der Hutte den Jedi in den Tod schicken wollen, weshalb schon nach kurzer Zeitraum in heftiger Sandsturm aufkam, der Aurra mit ihrem Speeder in einer Sanddüne begrub. Nachdem der Sturm abgeklungen war, hatte Aurra jedoch Glück und wurde durch einige Jawas entdeckt, die ihren Speeder aus dem Sand zogen und ihr so eine Weiterführung ihrer Jagd ermöglichten. Nach kurzer Suche hatte sie die Spur von Mundi wieder aufgenommen, welcher in der Zwischenzeit Kontakt mit den Tusken und deren Jedi-Anführer Sharad Hett aufgenommen hatte und sich in dessen Lager befand. Da sie keine Eile hatte, richtete sie sich einen Beobachtungsposten auf einer nahen Felsformation ein und überwachte von dort aus das Lager. In dieser Zeit kontaktierte sie Gardulla, ein Hutt, die neben Jabba die wohl einflussreichste Kriminelle auf Tatooine war. Von dieser hatte sie zuvor den Auftrag angenommen, die Tusken zu finden und es Gardulla zu ermöglichen, mit einer Kampfgruppe zu erscheinen und die Räuber auszulöschen. Nachdem sie Gardulla ihre Position durchgeben hatte, nahm sie auch Kontakt zu Jabba auf, welchem sie dieselben Informationen verkaufte.Der Outlander thumb|right|Aurra Sing beobachtet das Boonta-Eve-Classic. Nach einiger Zeit des Wartens entschloss sich Aurra zu handeln. Sie kontaktierte Gardulla, die mit ihren Söldnern bereits in Angriffsposition wartete, und gab dieser das Signal zum Angriff. Im selben Moment entdeckte sie einen Tusken, der sich ihr von hinten genähert hatte, und tötete diesen durch einen Wurf mit dem Vibromesser. Aus dieser Tat folgte jedoch ihre unmittelbare Entdeckung, weshalb sie sich gegen ein halbes Dutzend weiterer Tusken zur Wehr setzen musste. Obwohl sie bei dem Kampf verletzt wurde, besiegte sie die Tusken ohne Probleme und nahm anschließend wieder die Spur der Jedi auf. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich die Tusken zum Gegenangriff auf die Truppen Gardullas vorbereitet und es war zu ersten Kämpfen gekommen. Aurra entdeckte Sharad Hett, den Tusken Jedi, welcher seine Trupen anführte, aber sie eröffnete das Feuer zuerst auf Ki-Adi und Hetts Sohn, A'Sharad Hett. Gardullas Söldner-Streitmacht wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt von den Tusken unter Hetts Führung überrannt, zur gleichen Zeit trafen weitere Truppen mit Jabba dem Hutten ein - eine Tatsache, die Gardulla nicht gefiel. Aurra hatte inzwischen Sharad Hett mit einem gezielten Schuss niedergeworfen und befand sich anschließend in einen heftigen Kampf mit dem Jedi verstrickt. Aurra gelang es, den Jedi zu überraschen und mit ihrem Lichtschwert zu durchbohren, woraufhin Ki-Adi-Mundi und A'sharad Hett am Kampfort eintrafen. Als sich der Sohn von Sharad Hett auf sie warf, war es Aurra ein leichtes, den Padawan auszumanövrieren - doch sie wollte sich auf keinen Kampf mit Mundi einlassen, weshalb sie die Verwirrung nutzte und den sterbenden Sharad Hett mit den beiden anderen Jedi zurückließ und entkam. Im Anschluss an ihre erfolgreiche Jagd, bei der sie zum einen Jedi getötet hatte und zum anderen durch den Verkauf der Informationen an die konkurrierenden Hutten einen nicht kleinen Geldbetrag verdient hatte, begab sich Aurra in die Stadt Mos Espa, wo bald darauf das Boonta-Eve-Classic, eines der größten Podrennen der Galaxis stattfinden sollte. Aurra suchte sich einen Aussichtsplatz an einem der Streckenabschnitte und verfolgte von dort aus nun das Rennen, bei welchem der, zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch als Sklave tätige, Anakin Skywalker gewann.Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Sie erinnerte sich noch lange an den Sieg Skywalkers, der sie vor allem durch seine Fairness beeindruckt hatte. Verfolgung durch die Jedi thumb|left|250px|J’Mikel wird von Aurra Sing getötet. Zwei Jahre später begab sich Aurra nach Coruscant, wo sie zunächst einige republikanische Offiziere tötete und entführte. Dadurch lockte sie einige Jedi in die Unteren Ebenen von Coruscant, welche ihre Spur verfolgten. Nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten, entdeckte Aurra, welche sich bei dem letzten der getöteten republikanischen Offiziere versteckt hatte, den Skrilling-Jedi Peerce, den sie aus dem Hinterhalt überraschte und niederstach. Als wenig später der Jedi-Meister J'Mikel mit seiner Padawan-Schülerin Xiaan Amersu eintraf, nutzte sie den toten Körper von Peerce als Ablenkung und griff anschließend den Anx an, der sich ihr zunächst als würdiger Gegner entgegenstellte und sie im Gesicht verwundete. Doch nach kurzem Kampf schaffte es Aurra dennoch, den Jedi zu töten, woraufhin sie sich dessen Padawan zuwandte - doch verschonte sie die junge Twi'lek, da sie in ihr noch keinen würdigen Gegner sah. Amersu suchte nach dieser Konfrontation den Jedi-Rat auf und berichtete diesem von den Geschehnissen, woraufhin sich die Mitglieder des Rates dazu entschlossen, eine Gruppe von Jedi zu schicken, um Aurra endgültig auszuschalten. Diese Gruppe bestand aus Adi Gallia, Ki-Adi-Mundi und A'Sharad Hett.The Hunt for Aurra Sing Während sich die Jedi auf die Suche nach Aurra begaben, hatte diese ein neues Angebot erhalten. Dafür reiste sie auf einen Planeten, wo sie sich mit den Auftraggebern treffen sollte. Als sie jedoch gelandet war und sich auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt befand, wurde sie plötzlich durch eine Gruppe Droidekas angegriffen. Als sich die drei Droidekas um sie herum postiert hatten, entdeckte Aurra zwei Quarren, die sie begrüßten und anschließend die Droiden das Feuer eröffnen ließen. Die drei Droidekas waren für Aurra keine große Hürde und sie konnte ihre mechanischen Gegner mit der Macht und ihrem Lichtschwert leicht besiegen. Anschließend katapultierte sie sich mit einem Macht-Sprung zu den Quarren, die sie beinahe getötet hätte. Ihre Gegenüber, die Quarren Lekket und Tallet, konnte sie allerdings rechtzeitig abbremsen und erklärten die Droidekas nur zu einem Test ihrer Fähigkeiten, woraufhin Aurra sie verschonte und den Auftrag entgegennahm. Dieser beinhaltete den Tod von An'ya Kuro, ihrer ehemaligen Meisterin, und dem Senator Tikkes. Um Aurras Auftrag noch zu vereinfachen, hatten die Beiden den Planeten, auf dem sich Kuro zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufhielt, Tikkes zum Kauf angeboten, weshalb der Senator bald dort eintreffen sollte. Nun legte sich Aurra auf die Lauer. Als wenig später das Schiff mit den vier Jedi eintraf, fanden diese Aurras Schiff und steuerten es an. Doch Aurra hatte sich bereits mit einem Sternjäger versteckt und griff die Jedi aus dem Hinterhalt an; sie schaffte es, mit wenigen Schüssen das Shuttle der Jedi zum zerstören, die jedoch in einer Rettungskapsel flohen und von dem wenig später ankommenden Schiff Tikkes' aufgelesen wurden. Daraufhin landeten sie auf dem Planeten. Doch Aurra war bereits zuvor auf dem Planeten gelandet und hatte die Umgebung präpariert. Nachdem sie mehrere Sprengladungen gezündet hatte, beobachtete sie, wie sich die Jedi, zu denen inzwischen auch die Dunkle Frau gestoßen war, zurückzogen. Allerdings wurden die Jedi durch Aurras Sprengladungen davon abgehalten, an Bord von Tikkes Schiff zu kommen, wohin der Senator geflohen war. Obwohl sie das Schiff versiegelten, konnte sich Aurra leicht Zutritt verschaffen und begab sich sofort zur Brücke. Dort stellte sich ihr jedoch der Padawan A'Sharad Hett entgegen, den sie angriff, um sich einen Weg zu Tikkes zu bahnen. Als sie die Oberhand gewann, schleuderte sie den Tusken zu Boden. Dieser schaffte es allerdings, sie zu überraschen und schlug sie mit einem Trümmerteil nieder, fesselte sie und brachte sie in diesem Zustand zu den anderen Jedi. Hier konnte sich Aurra jedoch eine der natürlichen Erscheinungen des Planeten zunutze machen, als ein Meteoritenhagel begann und die Jedi zu einem plötzlichen Rückzug zwang. Aurra konnte in dem Chaos aus dem Schiff springen und sich befreien, allerdings hatte sie ihren Auftrag nicht erfüllen können. Jagd auf Reess Kairn Einige Zeit darauf wurde sie von einem Ffib-Mönch angeworben, der ihr auf Endor auftrug, den Piraten Reess Kairn zu töten. Dieser ehemalige Jedi hatte einen Tempel der Ffib überfallen, weshalb sie Aurra großzügig für die Auslieferung bezahlen würde. Allerdings wurde Aurra auch gewarnt, da Kairn zwei Shi'ido angeworben hatte und diese Formwandler sich als er selbst ausgaben. Daher müsste sie möglicherweise alle drei eliminieren. Aurra nahm den Auftrag jedoch an und begab sich als erstes nach Hoth. In dem Fell eines zuvor von ihr getöteten Wampas schleuste sie sich in die Höhle ein, in der sich Kairn ein Lager gemacht hatte und tötete ihn. Da es jedoch einer der Doppelgänger war, lokalisierte sie den nächsten Kairn auf Tatooine, wo sie sich ihr Scharfschützengewehr zunutzen machte und ihn ihm vorbeifliegen tötete. Doch auch dieser war ein Doppelgänger, weshalb sie sich schlussendlich nach Bespin begab, um dort den letzten möglichen Kairn zu töten. Als sie angriff, wurde der Pirat jedoch von einigen Thranta - Reitern beschützt, die ihren Speeder zum Absturz brachten. Aurra lenkte ihn jedoch noch in das Thranta von Kairn, der durch den Aufprall von seinem Flugtier geschleudert wurde. Aurra fing ihn auf und konnte mit ihrem Opfer auf einem weiteren Thranta landen, nur um festzustellen, dass es sich um einen dritten Shi'ido handelte. Nun wurde ihr klar, dass der Ffib sie hereingelegt hatte, weshalb sie zurück nach Endor reiste. Als sie dort die Hütte des Mönchen aufsuchte, konnte sie ihn belauschen und erkannte, dass es sich bei ihm um den wahren Kairn handelte, der sich jedoch einer großen Operation unterzogen hatte. Über das falsche Spiel erzürnt und gewillt den Auftrag auszuführen erschoss sie ihn aus dem Hinterhalt.Aurra Sing (Comic) Klonkriege Jagd auf Boba Fett Während der Klonkriege begab sich Aurra Sing im Auftrag von Graf Dooku auf die Suche nach dem Sohn von Jango Fett, dessen Name Boba war. Aurra konnte ihn in einer Bar auf Coruscant lokalisieren und als sie das Etablissement betrat, kroch Fett gerade auf dem Boden zur Tür, da er vor dem Barkeeper floh. Daraufhin packte sie Boba mit einer Hand, während sie mit der anderen den Barkeeper mittels eines Betäubungsschusses lähmte. Sing wies den Jungen darauf hin, dass sie auch ihn erschießen könnte, sollte er nicht mit ihr mitkommen. Der Junge befolgte daher ihre Anweisung und setzte sich gefügig in ihren Gleiter. Aurra steuerte den das Gefährt in den Raumhafen, wo Bobas Sklave I stand, und befahl ihm, das Schiff nach Raxus Prime zu fliegen. Dort angekommen sollte Fett nach einem schiefen Hügel mit einem See Ausschau halten, der insgeheim den Eingang zur Basis ihres Auftraggebers darstellte. Als der gefunden war stieß Sing Boba aus dem Schiff und meinte zu ihm, dass die Sklave I ihre Bezahlung sei. Anschließend entfernte sie sich mit dem Schiff von dem Schrottplaneten.Im Kreuzfeuer Kurze Zeit später erfuhr die Kopfgeldjägerin von einem geheimen Bankkonto Jango Fetts auf Aargau, allerdings konnte nur ein Mensch mit der gleichen Genstruktur wie der des Verstorbenen etwas davon abheben. Deshalb suchte Sing erneut nach dem jungen Fett und konnte ihn auf der Candaserri orten. Nach einer kurzen Verfolgung des Schiffes, ergriff sie den Jungen auf Bespin, wobei sich jedoch ein Freund des Zehnjährigen namens Garr einmischte. Nach einem kurzen Handgemenge bedrohte Aurra den Freund, bis dieser sich freiwillig entfernte, sodass sie mit Boba allein war. Allerdings war Sing die Gegend immer noch zu unsicher und sie wollte sich daher mit ihm am nächsten Tag um Mittag in der Stadt Tibannopolis treffen. Damit er einen Wolkenwagen zu diesem Treffpunkt bezahlen konnte, gab sie ihm 100 Credits. Zur vereinbarten Zeit begab sich Aurra schließlich mit der Sklave I zum Treffpunkt. Als der junge Fett eintraf, schlugen neben ihr plötzlich zwei Laserschüsse ein und ein Dritter wurde neben Bobas Wolkenwagen abgegeben, woraufhin der Fahrer der Flucht ergriff. Trotzdem blieb Sing gelassen und erkannte schließlich, dass es sich bei den unbekannten Angreifern offensichtlich um ein Luftpatrouillenboot mit Jedi an Bord handelte. Daraufhin hob sie ohne Boba mit der Sklave I ab, da sie glaubte, dass er ihr Treffen an die Jedi verraten hatte. Obwohl das Schiff dicht von den Patrouillenboot verfolgt wurde, gelang es Aurra sich in einer Wolkenbank abzusetzen, um dort auf ihre Gegner zu lauern und sie abzuschießen. Allerdings traf Sing nicht, da der junge Fett das Jedi-Schiff mit einem gestohlenen Wolkenwagen vom Kurs abgebracht hatte, zumal sich darin seine Freunde Ulu Ulix und Garr befanden. Aurra verfolgte das Jedi-Schiff bis unter die Stadt, wo sie jedoch beinahe mit dem Wolkenwagen zusammenstieß. Daher ließ sie Boba wieder in das Schiff kommen, da er ihre einzige Chance war, an das Geld seines Vaters zu gelangen. Sie überließ ihm die Steuerung, während sie an die Geschütze wechselte, was sich schon bald als nützlich erwies. Als einige Jäger angriffen, gelang es dem jungen Fett die Sklave I in einen Sturm zu lenken und so die Verfolger abzuschütteln. Allerdings gestaltete sich als äußerst schwierig der Windhose wieder zu entfliehen, weswegen Aurra an ihr Ende glaubte. Doch Boba konnte es dennoch durch seine fliegerischen Künste schaffen, woraufhin Sing ihm gratulierte, ihn in ihren Plan einweihte und ihm die Hälfte der Beute in Aussicht stellte. Obwohl Fett nicht ganz einverstanden war, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zuzustimmen. Daher setzten Aurra das Schiff auf den Kurs nach Aargau. Schließlich trafen die Beiden auf dem Planeten ein, wo sie die erste Ebene der Aargauer Bankenpyramide betraten. Sie gelangten zu einem Schalter, an der eine Frau Boba und Aurra scannte und nach dem Grund ihres Aufenthaltes fragte. Sing gab an, dass sie Fetts Vormund sei, um Geld von seinem Konto abzuheben, welches er für eine Lehre brauche. Nachdem die Kopfgeldjägerin außerdem eine glitzernde Karte übergeben hatte, wurde ihnen Zutritt zu den Ebenen eins bis drei gewährt. Allerdings kamen in diesem Moment einige S-EP1 Sicherheits-Droiden und ein IG Tötungs-Droide auf sie zu, die es auf Sing abgesehen hatte. Die Kopfgeldjägerin ging unverzüglich in Verteidigungsstellung und befahl der Schalterfrau, die Droiden zurückzupfeifen. Daraufhin erklärte diese, dass Aurra gegen das Gesetz des Waffenbesitzes verstoße, laut dem Fremdweltler keine Waffen auf Aargau tragen durften. Sing hatte diese Warnung zuvor übersehen, weswegen sie sich nun kooperationswillig zeigen musste und anbot, ihre Waffen zum Schiff zu bringen. Die Schalterfrau bejahte dies und schickte zwar die Droiden weg, ließ sie aber nur unter der Aufsicht von Sicherheitspersonal ihre Blaster zurückbringen. Boba lehnte es derweil ab, sie dabei zu begleiten und blieb alleine zurück. Als Sing zurückkehrte, fehlte jedoch jede Spur von Boba sowie von der Informationskarte, was sie wütend machte und dazu veranlasste, den jungen Fett zu suchen. Daher versuchte Aurra ihn an einem Turbolift der zweiten Ebene abzufangen und zog ihn daraufhin aus dem Lift heraus. Allerdings hatte sie den Falschen erwischt, da es sich bei dem scheinbaren Boba um den identisch aussehenden Klon CT-9779 handelte, der sich wegen der rüden Behandlung beschwerte und mit den Sicherheitskräften Aargaus drohte. Daher ließ die Kopfgeldjägerin ihn los und begab sich in die Unterstadt, um dort ihre Suche fortzusetzen. In einer Bar sprach sie einige Barabels auf den Aufenthaltsort von Fett an, von denen einer weniger kooperationswillig war. Daher bedrohte sie diesen mit einem Dolch, sodass der Barabel zugab, dass der Junge sich an einem Tisch in der Cantina aufhielt. Aurra ließ ihn fallen und eilte zu dem Tisch, sie musste jedoch feststellen, dass Boba ihr erneut entwischt war. Kurz darauf kaufte die Kopfgeldjägerin ein Hoverbike, um damit das Areal um die Aargauer Pyramide herum schneller zu sondieren. Tatsächlich traf sie dort erneut auf den Flüchtigen, der gerade versuchte durch eine Abkürzung auf Ebene Zwei zu entkommen. Aus diesem Grund eröffnete sie das Feuer auf Fett und seinen Helfer namens Kos, der mit seinem Blaster zurückschoss. Boba und sein Freund erkannten ihre Unterlegenheit und flohen daher mit einem Luftgleiter vor der Kopfgeldjägerin. Als Boba den Gleiter in einen dunklen Tunnel steuerte, holte Aurra sie jedoch mit dem Hoverbike ein und schoss Kos von dem Gefährt herunter. Trotzdem gelang es Fett, das Schiff in eine Sicherheitskontrolle zu fliegen, die auch Sing passieren musste, und er wies den Sicherheitsdroiden darauf hin, dass Aurra gefälschte Papiere besaß sowie Waffen bei sich trug. Als Bobas Gleiter sich bereits entfernte, erreichte die Kopfgeldjägerin die Barriere, worauf sie von dem Droiden strengstens kontrolliert wurde. So konnte er feststellen, dass ihre Ausweise tatsächlich gefälscht war und er alarmierte das Sicherheitspersonal, welches Aurra stoppte und festnahm.Das Labyrinth Ihr gelang aber wenig später bereits die Flucht. Boba Fetts Rache Sabotage auf der Endurance Einige Zeit später warb Boba Fett, der Sohn des in der Schlacht von Geonosis getöten Kopfgeldjägers Jango Fett, eine Gruppe von Kopfgeldjägern an, die ihm dabei helfen sollten, am Mörder seines Vaters Rache zu üben. Auch Aurra Sing war neben dem Trandoshaner Bossk und dem Klatooinianer Castas Mitglied der Gruppe, wobei sich herauskristallisierte, dass Aurra die Mentorenrolle für den jungen Fett übernehmen würde. Da es sich bei dem Mörder von Jango um den Jedi Mace Windu handelte, war man sich von Anfang einig, dass man ihn nur durch eine List töten konnte. Deswegen sollte sich Boba , der auch ein Klon seines Vaters war und somit genauso aussah wie die übrigen Jungklone der Republik, unter dem Decknamen Lucky in die Klon-Jugendbrigade einschleusen, die auf der Endurance Erfahrung sammeln wollte, denn auch Windu war zu dieser Zeit auf dem Schiff stationiert. An Bord des Venators würde der nächste Schritt darin bestehen, an Windus Kabine einen Sprengkörper anzubringen. Daher verließ Boba unbemerkt die Gruppe und kontaktierte Aurra, die ihm die Koordinaten von Windus Kammer auf sein Datapad schickte. Schließlich gelangte er dort hin und aktivierte die Falle, die mit einem Lasersensor ausgestattet war. Anschließend schloss er sich nach einer kurzen Begegnung mit Mace wieder der Brigade an. Doch das Attentat schlug fehl, da ein Klon anstelle von Windu die Kabine betrat und in der nachfolgenden Explosion ums Leben kam.thumb|left|Aurra und [[Bossk befreien Boba Fett aus einer Rettungskapsel.]] Kurz darauf wurde der Alarm ausgelöst und Boba bekam mit, dass der Jedi noch lebte. Aus diesem Grund trennte er sich erneut von der Brigade und setzte Aurra über den Fehlschlag in Kenntnis. Sie drängte ihn dazu den Reaktorkern und damit das Schiff zu zerstören. Obwohl er wegen der unschuldigen Crew des Schiffes zögerte, machte er sich dennoch auf den Weg. Am Kern angekommen, begegnete ihm jedoch ein Klonkrieger, den er aber durch einen Trick mit dessen Waffe betäubt wurde, sodass Fett anschließend den Reaktor mit den Salven irreparabel beschädigen konnte. Der Venator wurde als Folge von schweren Explosionen erschüttert und auch die Außenhülle brach. Im ganzen Chaos konnte sich Boba ungesehen wieder seiner Gruppe anschließen, die in zwei Rettungskapseln evakuiert wurde. Boba sabotierte wiederum die gestartete Rettungskapsel ohne bemerkt zu werden, sodass sie vom Kurs abkam und den anderen Kapseln nicht mehr folgen konnte. Dies war von Fett so beabsichtigt, da nun die Sklave I, sein Schiff, das von den Kopfgeldjägern gesteuert wurde, andocken konnte. In der Schleuse erschienen Sing und Bossk, die Boba zu seinem Erfolg beglückwünschten. Doch als Aurra bemerkte, dass noch einige Jungklone mit an Bord waren, wies sie Boba energisch darauf hin, dass er sie zurücklassen müsse. Der junge Fett konnte sich erst nach einer heftigen Diskussion mit ihr dazu überwinden und betrat die Schleuse. Schließlich schloss er diese und ließ so die von ihm enttäuschten Kadetten im Stich. Falle auf Vanqor Inzwischen hatte auch die stark beschädigte Endurance in der öden Landschaft Vanqors eine Bruchlandung hingelegt und war größtenteils zerstört. Jedoch hatten die beiden Jedi an Bord bereits vor dem Aufprall das Schiff mit ihren Jägern verlassen. Als die Gruppe der Kopfgeldjäger auf dem Planeten landete, konnte sie bei der Durchsuchung des Wracks einige Überlebende vorfinden. sie erschossen alle bis auf den Klon-Commander Ponds, Admiral Shoan Kilian und einen Offizier, die sie als Geiseln nahmen und knebelten. Außerdem stellten sie den Jedi eine Falle auf der Brücke, da diese auch das Schiff absuchen würden: Sie deponierten den Helm von Jango Fett in der Mitte der zerstörten Brücke auf einer Erhebung und versahen ihn mit Sprengstoff, der bei einer Bewegung des Helms explodieren würde. Daraufhin entfernten sie sich und versteckten sich mit der Sklave I und den Geiseln hinter einigen Felsen. Als die Jedi schließlich landeten und die Umgebung sondierten, beobachtete Boba durch ein Elektrofernglas, wie die Brücke in Flammen aufging. Doch er wollte sich persönlich vom Ableben Windus überzeugen und schlug daher vor, die Brücke zu untersuchen. Allerdings wollte der Klatooinianer Castas dieses Risiko nicht eingehen und hielt auch die Geiseln für unnötigen Ballast. Daher kam es zu einer kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen den Beiden, die Aurra mit ihrem Blaster schlichten musste, da Castas Fett gepackt hatte. Sie beschwichtigte ihn, indem sie ihm eine hohe Belohnung von den Separatisten für die toten Jedi und die Geiseln in Aussicht stellte. Nun war der Klatooinianer überzeugt und er, Sing und Boba brachen mit Speederbikes zum Wrack auf, während Bossk die Geiseln bewachte.thumb|right|Die Kopfgeldjäger führen die [[Jedi in eine Falle.]] Dort angekommen, mahnte Aurra ihren Schützling zur Vorsicht, da immer noch vereinzelt Trümmerstücke herabfielen. Sie kletterten einen Gang hinauf, der zur Brücke führte, allerdings wurden sie von dem Astromechdroiden R2D2, der sich auch auf der Brücke befand und die Kopfgeldjäger bemerkt hatte, aufgehalten, da er ein Tor durch eine Schalttafel verschloss. Boba führte dies auf einen Systemausfall zurück und daher suchten sie einen anderen Schacht, um zu ihrem Ziel zu gelangen. Doch auch diesen Schacht konnte der Droide erfolgreich mit einer Granate verteidigen, sodass Castas es ablehnte, weiterhin das Schiff zu durchsuchen, da es zu gefährlich sei. Obwohl Boba dies ablehnte, musste Aurra dem Klatooinianer widerwillig zustimmen. Sie kontaktierte den Trandoshaner mit ihrer implantierten Sensorenantenne und teilte ihm mit die Sklave I startbereit zu machen. Anschließend machte sich das Trio auf den Weg und kam wenig später am Landeplatz an. Dort konnten sie eine Explosion vernehmen, die von den Jägern der beiden Jedi ausgingen. Fälschlicherweise dachten sie, dass es sich dabei um Windu handelte und nahmen unverzüglich die Verfolgung auf, da der andere der beiden Jäger abhob. Sie erkannten jedoch nicht, dass Mace immer noch auf der Brücke gefangen war und der Droide das Schiff steuerte. Außerdem unterbrach Bossk die Kommunikation und Fett konnte mit den Salven seines Schiffes die Kommunikationsantenne des Jägers zerstören. Die Kopfgeldjäger bemerkten, dass der vermeintliche Jedi auf zwei Hyperraumringe zuhielt. Aurra befahl daher diese zu zerstören, allerdings traf Boba nur einen und der Droide konnte mit dem anderen in den Hyperraum springen. Während Boba am Boden zerstört war, plante Aurra bereits, Windu erneut mit Hilfe der Geiseln anzulocken. Zu diesem Zweck mussten sie sich aber zuerst neu gruppieren und sprangen daher in den Hyperraum. Schlagabtausch mit den Jedi Nachdem sie wieder in den Realraum eingetreten waren, ging Boba zu den Geiseln im Lagerraum der Sklave I und entschuldigte sich bei ihnen, da er eigentlich keine Unschuldigen gefangen nehmen wollte. Daraufhin trat Aurra hinzu und Fett fragte sie, was nun mit den Geiseln geschehen werde. Sing erwiderte, dass sie sich nun als nützlich erweisen würden und schlug Admirial Kilian aus Wut zusammen. Anschließend schickte sie eine Holobotschaft zum Jedi-Tempel, in der sie Windu aufforderte, sie zu finden und als Beweis ihres radikalen Verhaltens seinen Klon-Commander Ponds tötete und ihn abschließend in den Abfallschacht warf. Ursprünglich sollte Boba ihn ermorden, jedoch weigerte er sich und wurde nach der Übertragung von Aurra dafür gemaßregelt. Zurück im Cockpit gab Castas bekannt, dass ihm der ganz Plan nicht mehr gefalle und er deswegen abhauen würde. Aurra nahm dies schnaubend zur Kenntnis und enthüllte das nächste Ziel ihrer Reise, wo der Klatooinianer aussteigen könnte: Florrum. Auf Anfrage bestätigte außerdem Bossk, dass er weiterhin dabei sei, da er das Geld bräuchte und setzte Kurs auf den Planeten. Die Sklave I landete im Hauptquartier von Hondo Ohnaka, einer alten Flamme Sings. Aurra begrüßte ihn daher mit einem Kuss und stellte ihm Boba und Castas vor. Nachdem Hondo dem Klatooinianer sein Beileid ausgesprochen hatte, da er unter einer so dominanten Frau arbeite, lud er alle in seine Bar ein, um dort über den Grund ihres Erscheinens zu reden. Castas begab sich sofort zu einem Holotelefon und kontaktierte seinen Freund Fong Do, um anscheinend über seine Abreise zu reden. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Ohnaka über den abgestürzten Kreuzer auf Vanqor bemerkte Aurra jedoch, dass Castas sie beleidigte und dabei war seinem Kontaktmann wichtige Daten ihrer Mission zu verraten. Als Reaktion darauf bedrohte sie den Kopfgeldjäger mit ihrem Blaster und erschoss ihn kurzerhand. Obwohl die meisten Gäste schockiert waren, befahl Hondo die Leiche wegzubringen. Anschließend legte Aurra ihre Situation im büro des Piraten dar und bat ihm um Hilfe. Doch Hondo lehnte dieses Bitte ab und zog es vor neutral zu bleiben, als er hörte, dass Bossk Sing vom ankommenden Schif der Jedi unterrichtete. Die Kopfgeldjägerin befahl daraufhin dem Trandoshaner, sich mit den Geiseln in der Wüste zu verstecken und auf ihr Zeichen zur Tötung dieser zu warten. In einem nächsten Schritt wartete Aurra an einem Bartisch auf den Jedi, während Boba mit einem Blaster in den schatten lauerte. thumb|left|Aurra flieht auf einem [[Speederbike vor Ahsoka Tano.]] Aber sie musste mit großem Missfallen feststellen, dass es sich nicht um Mace Windu sondern um Plo Koon handelte. Daher trat der junge Fett hervor und bedrohte den Kel'Dor mit einer Waffe. Der Jedi stellte ihnen in Aussicht, die Sache friedlich mit der Herausgabe der Geiseln zu lösen, doch Sing lehnte diesen Schritt ab und wollte Bossk das Signal zum töten der Gefangenen geben. Da sprang die Padawan Ahsoka Tano, die sich ebenfalls versteckt hatte, hinter einer Säule hervor, zerstörte ihre implantierte Antenne und hielt ihr das Lichtschwert an die Kehle. Die Kopfgeldjägerin machte sich bereit, unbemerkt Raketenpfeile in ihren Schuhen abzufeuern. Darauf Boba beendete das Patt, indem er auf Ahsoka nach kurzem Zögern das Feuer eröffnete, worauf Sing freikam und die Togruta mit ihren Blastern angreifen konnte. Jedoch verfehlten die Pfeile Plo Koon und daher konnte er Ahsoka aus der verhängnisvollen Situation befreien, indem er die Blaster zerstörte. Aurra konnte jedoch fliehen, da Fett eine Minibombe warf und somit für allgemeine Verwirrung sorgte. Allerdings konnte Boba sich nicht mehr von dem Kel'Dor losreißen und daher ließ ihn die Kopfgeldjägerin im Stich. Verfolgt von Ahsoka schnappt sie sich ein Speederbike und floh in Richtung eines Canyons mit Ahsoka auf einem eigenen Gefährt im Schlepptau. Nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch wurde die Togruta von Plo Koon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass die Geiseln in entgegengesetzter Richtung lägen und sie daher umkehren müsse. Sing bemerkte jedoch diesen Zug ihrer Gegnerin und folgte ihr zur Sklave I, wo Bossk bereits von den Geiseln und der Jedi überwältigt worden war. Sing sprang von ihrem Bike und konnte damit die drei lange genug ablenken, um das Schiff alleine zu starten. Jedoch konnte die Togruta aufspringen und zerstörte mit ihrem Lichtschwert einen Stabilisator. Dadurch verlor sie die Kontrolle über das Schiff und es stürzte in eine nahe gelegene Felsformation.. Trotzdem konnte die Kopfgeldjägerin den Absturz überstehen, da sie von Hondo aus den Trümmern geborgen und gesund gepflegt wurde. Attentat auf Senatorin Amidala Eigenübersetzung aus Assassin: „Enough talk. I want to see what you're made of, kid.“ Sing erholte sich schnell von ihren Verletzungen und nahm kurz darauf bereits einen neuen Auftrag an: Der Hutt Ziro, der durch eine Verschwörung mit den Separatisten in republikanische Gefangenschaft geraten war, wollte an Padmé Amidala, die seine illegalen Tätigkeiten aufgedeckt hatte, Rache nehmen. Daher nahm er Kontakt zu Aurra auf und gab ihr die Anweisung, die Senatorin zu ermorden. Zu diesem Zweck begab sich die Kopfgeldjägerin nach Alderaan, da Padmé dort eine Rede über die Flüchtlinge des Krieges halten sollte, und traf Vorbereitungen für ein Attentat. Wenig später begann die anberaumte Konferenz, weshalb Sing auf einen überdachten Rundgang über dem Versammlungsraum schlich und einem Wache haltenden Senatskommando das Genick brach. Dann zog sie ihr Scharfschützengewehr hervor und suchte die optimale Schussposition, um die Senatorin tödlich zu treffen. Allerdings hatte Aurra nicht mit der Jedi Ahsoka Tano gerechnet, die aufgrund erschreckender Visionen mit Padmé nach Alderaan gekommen war, um sie zu beschützen. Die Togruta bemerkte Sing und rannte zur Empore, um die Kopfgeldjägerin aufzuhalten. Obwohl sie Aurra mit einem Machtstoß beiseite stoßen konnte, war es der Schützin dennoch möglich einen Streifschuss abzugeben, der Amidala verletzte. Als Reaktion auf den überraschenden Angriff schoss Sing mit ihren Blasterpistolen auf die Jedi und floh daraufhin in einen Korridor, wo sie die Padawan abhängen konnte. thumb|right|Aurra bedroht Ahsoka und die Senatorin. Trotz des gescheiterten Mordversuchs ließ sich die Kopfgeldjägerin nicht entmutigen, da ihr bald zu Ohren kam, dass die Senatorin nur oberflächliche Wunden davongetragen hatte und daher bereit war, ihre Ansprache fortzusetzen. Aus diesem Grund traf sie erneut Vorbereitungen, bis sie bemerkte, dass Padmé nicht selbst zur Konferenz erscheinen würde, sondern ein Droiden-Double, welches die Worte der Senatorin übertragen sollte. Aufgrund dessen änderte Sing ihren Plan und entschied sich, Amidala in ihrem Zimmer zu ermorden, von wo diese die Ansprache via Komlink halten würde. So kroch die Kopfgeldjägerin durch die Lüftungsschächte, welche auch in den Raum von Amidala führten, während zeitgleich die Konferenz mit dem Double stattfand. Als sie schließlich über der Senatorin angekommen war, zielte sie wiederum mit ihren Blasterpistolen auf die Zielperson. Ahsoka war jedoch in der Zwischenzeit klar geworden, dass Sing dies tun würde, weswegen die Padawan gerade rechtzeitig auftauchte, um Aurra mit der Macht aus dem Schacht zu ziehen und so den Schuss zu verhindern. Während Tano die Senatorin mit gezücktem Lichtschwert beschützte, rappelte sich Aurra auf und verriegelte mit einer Blastersalve die Tür. Darauf lieferte sie sich mit der Togruta einen erbitterten Wortwechsel, in dem sie auch den Hintergrund des Attentats erläuterte, der in der Rache ihres Auftragsgebers bestand. Anschließend eröffnete die Kopfgeldjägerin das Feuer und traf die Jedi mit einer Salve an der Schulter. Allerdings bemerkte Aurra nicht, dass Amidala derweil ihren Blaster gezogen hatte, womit die Senatorin sie betäuben konnte. Kurz darauf konnten sich Padmés Sicherheitschef, Gregar Typho, sowie zwei Senatskommandos Zutritt verschaffen, sodass die gelähmte Sing abgeführt wurde. Kurz brachte man die Kopfgeldjägerin nach Coruscant, wo sie wegen ihrer Verbrechen inhaftiert wurde. Sing war es jedoch möglich, nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen, worauf sie sich der Gruppe des Duros-Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane anschloss. Bündnis mit Cad Bane thumb|left|Aurra Sing bereitet sich mit ihrem [[Nashtah-Team|Team auf den Angriff vor.]] Nachdem der Duros Cad Bane erfolgreich ein Holocron aus dem Jedi-Tempel gestohlen hatte , benötigte er die Hilfe von Sing: Er wies sie an, einen Einsatztrupp von Kampfdroiden unter dem Decknamen Nashtah-Team anzuführen, der auf dem Planeten Devaron landen sollte. Der Zweck dieses Auftrags bestand darin, an den Jedi Bolla Ropal heranzukommen, der einen wichtigen Kristall besaß und das Holocron damit öffnen konnte, und ihn gefangen zu nehmen. Während der Duro schließlich mit einer Flotte der Separatisten im Orbit eintraf, landeten Sing und ihre Gruppe auf dem Planeten. Als Aurra Ropal bereits im Visier ihres Scharfschützengewehres hatte, befahl Bane ihr, sich stattdessen um dessen Padawan und die Klonkrieger zu kümmern, da er sich des Jedis annehmen wollte. Als die Kopfgeldjägerin sie lokalisiert hatte, befahl sie einem Superkampfdroiden, einen Panzer der Republik, der auf einem Damm positioniert war, abzuschießen. Durch die nachfolgende Explosion wurden die Klone und der Padawan von Ropal abgeschnitten und daraufhin in ein Feuergefecht mit den Droiden und Sing verwickelt. Aus Verzweiflung schossen die Truppen der Republik schließlich auf die Stützbalken des bereits beschädigten Dammes, sodass dieser vollends brach. Auch Aurra Sing blieb von der resultierenden Flut nicht verschont, sie konnte sich jedoch an einem Stück Treibgut festklammern. Daraufhin setzte sie Bane, der in der Zwischenzeit Ropal gefangen genommen und auf sein Schiff gebracht hatte, darüber in Kenntnis, dass die Mission erfüllt sei, sie aber beim nächsten Mal einen höheren Lohn verlangen werde.Act on Instinct Im Zuge ihres Paktes mit dem Duros musste Sing als Beweis ihrer Teamfähigkeit mit anderen Kopfgeldjägern auf Keyorin den Söldner Davtokk ausschalten, welcher Jagd auf Cad Bane machte. Als dieser von der Falle erfuhr und zu fliehen versuchte, feuerte Aurra mit ihrem Präzisionsgewehr aus einem Fensterversteck einen gezielten Schuss auf Davtokks Beine, wodurch dieser zu Boden ging und sich nicht mehr fortbewegen konnte. Als Davtokk, der wehrlos am Boden lag, von den Söldnern umstellt wurde, teilte ihm Aurra höhnisch mit, dass sein Kampfgeist fast vorbildlich sei, hätte er Erfolg gehabt. Daraufhin erschien Cad Bane neben ihm und erschoss seinen Feind. Sing und den anderen Kopgeldjägern teilte er mit, dass er sie für tauglich befand und daher in sein Team aufnahm.Invitation Only thumb|right|Aurra Sing verbündete sich mit Cad Bane. Bane erhielt den Auftrag, Ziro aus seiner Gefangenschaft auf Coruscant zu befreien. Um dies zu erreichen plante der Duro, zahlreiche Senatoren als Geiseln zu nehmen, wofür er sein neu aufgestelltes Team benötigte. Daher begaben sich die Kofgeldjäger nach Coruscant und fuhren mit einem Luftgleiter zum Senatsdistrikt. Während Cade Bane die Landeplattform mit seinen Kopfgeldjägern betrat und von Senatskommandos konfrontiert wurde, hielt sich Aurra im Hintergrund auf einem Turm in der Nähe der Plattform auf. In einem Ablenkungsmanöver von Bane tötete sie die erste Senatswache mit einem Schuss aus ihrem Präzisionsgewehr. Die anderen Wachen suchten rasch Deckung und entdeckten Aurra in ihrem Versteck, doch sie erschoss unverzüglich zwei weitere Kommandos. Die restlichen Kommandos wurden von Bane und seinen Kopfgeldjägern erledigt. Kurz darauf betrat sie mit ihrer Gruppe das Senatsgebäude. Während sich das Team weiter durch das Gebäude kämpfte, schoss sie mit ihrer Blasterpistole einem verwundeten Senatskommando in den Kopf, der am Boden lag und um Hilfe bat. Gemeinsam betrat sie mit ihren Kollegen die Halle, in dem Senatoren eine Konferenz abhielten und bewachte mit den anderen Kopfgeldjägern ihre Geiseln. Als sich das Gerücht verbreitete, dass Anakin Skywalker, der von Cad Bane über der Halle gesichtet wurde kein Lichtschwert mit sich trug, schickte Bane Aurra Sing und Shahan Alama um den Jedi zu ihm zu bringen. Als Shahan von Skywalker gestellt wurde, duckte sich dieser und gab das Schussfeld für Aurra frei, die sich im hinteren Teil des Flures befand. Sie schoss einige gezielte Schüsse auf Skywalker ab, der sich ducken musste und von dem überraschend auftauchenden Robonino mit einem Elektroschocker außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Aurra beugte sich über Anankin und befahl Robonino ihn zu fesseln. Zusammen mit Alama schleifte sie Anakin zu Cad Bane und warfen ihn zu den anderen Gefangenen. Später half Aurra die Sprengladungen an den Säulen zu platzieren und als Ziro befreit war, floh sie zusammen mit Banes Team mit einem Luft-Taxi vom Schauplatz. Schließlich steuerten sie den Gleiter in die Ebene 1312 der Unterstadt. Dort wies Bane darauf hin, dass nun jeder einen Teil der Bezahlung erhalten hatte. Nach einem kurzen Streit mit Shahan Alama, der die ganze Bezahlung sofort wollte, löste sich das Team auf. Cad Bane würde ihnen die restlichen Credits nach der erfolgreichen Abgabe von Ziro zukommen lassen.Hunting the Hunters Kampf gegen Aayla Secura thumb|left|Aurra Sing ist ihrem Opfer nah Aurra Sing bekam noch im selben Jahr, in dem sie Boba Fett begegnete, einen Auftrag von der Senatorin Vien'sai'Malloc. Dieser führte sie auf den Planeten Devaron. Sie sollte die Senatorin Elsah'sai'Moro umbringen, da diese an die Jedi verraten wollte, dass Vien korrupt war und mit der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zusammenarbeitete. Sie ließ sie in einem Lager Hausen. Von dort störten sie die Rohstofflieferungen der Republik, so dass diese irgendwann die Klonkriege aufgeben müssten. Aurra Sing folgte Elsah'sai'Moro und verschanzte sich auf einem Baum. Von dort aus schoss sie Elsah in den Kopf. Danach schwang sie sich auf ein Speederbike und flog davon. Währenddessen kontaktierte sie Vien. Der erzählte sie, dass Elsah tot war und dass sie vor ihrem Tod noch mit einer Jedi in Kontakt treten konnte. Vien bezeichnete es als Unfähigkeit Aurras, die meinte aber, dass Vien sie zu spät angeworben hatte. Vien gab ihr dann einen neuen Auftrag. Alle Jedi, die Devaron betreten, sollten getötet werden. Aurra sollte diese ausschalten. Sie meinte, dass sie das sogar fast umsonst machen würde. Aber auch nur fast. Aurra überprüfte erst einmal die Identitäten der drei Jedi, die sich als normale Leute tarnten. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass eine davon ihre alte Meisterin, An'ya Kuro war. Aurra suchte danach das Apartment von Vien auf. Die erschrak, als Aurra sie aus der Dunkelheit heraus ansprach und meinte, dass man so nicht an Geld kommt wenn man seinen Auftraggeber erschreckt. Aurra machte sie dann darauf aufmerksam, dass sie drei Getarnte Jedi in Empfang genommen hatte und diese nun in ihrer Nähe alles überwachen würden. Vien entgegnete, Aurra solle sie lieber nicht töten, da dies sonst nur mehr Jedi anlocken würde. Aurra packte Vien dann am Kragen und sagte, dass sie die Jedi töten werde so oder so. Außerdem versicherte sie Vien, dass die Leichen keine Spuren hinterlassen würden.Aayla Secura (Comic) thumb|right|Aurra kämpft gegen Aayla Secura Aurra ritzte in einer Höhle den Namen Nashtah in den Fels. Als ihre Ehemalige Meisterin das sah, war sie sehr erschrocken und zog ihr Lichtschwert, als hinter ihr eine Explosion den Tunnel sprengte. Vor Aurras Füßen landete ein Lichtschwert, das aber nicht ihrer Meisterin gehörte. Sie meinte, dass sie ihre Meisterin noch lebend haben wolle und hoffte, dass sie die Explosion überlebte, da sie in ihr noch nicht genug Furcht gespürt hatte. Jetzt war nur noch eine Jedi übrig: Aayla Secura. Diese versuchte, mit einem Speederbike zu entkommen. Aurra schoss das Speederbike ab, doch Aayla konnte noch rechtzeitig abspringen. Dann folgte Aayla der Stimme Aurras. Was sie dann feststellen musste, war, dass Aurra einen Dialog in eine Bombe eingebaut hatte. Aayla konnte aber auch diesem Anschlag unbeschadet entkommen. Dann tappte Aayla abermals in eine Falle Aurras. Quarra kamen immer näher an Aayla heran. Doch diese stand einfach auf und ließ die Macht so fließen, das sie an den Raubtieren ohne angegriffen zu werden vorbei gehen konnte. Aurra zündete dann eines ihrer Lichtschwert Tropfen und sprang auf Aayla zu. Die beiden kämpften gegen einander. Bis Aayla Aurra Sand in die Augen warf. Das machte der aber nicht sonderlich viel aus und der Kampf ging weiter. An'ya Kuro und Tholme, die in der Höhle gefangen waren, setzten einen Trick ein, so das Aurra dachte sie wären tot. So fühlte Aurra sich Siegessicher. Der Kampf der beiden ging aber immer noch recht unentschieden weiter. Aayla versuchte Aurra mit Worten zu beruhigen. Doch diese ging darauf nicht ein. Sie zog einen Blaster und schoss. Aayla aber werte diesen Schuss ab. Der Schuss flog zurück auf den Blaster und zerstörte ihn. Dann sah es so aus als ob Aurra die Führung im Kampf übernahm. Sie schlug Aayla und sagte ihr, dass sie ihr Blut vergiesen werde. Doch dann kam Aayla nach vorne. Sie trat Aurra ins Gesicht, so dass diese einen Abhang hinunter fiel. Dann sprang Aayla auf die Fallende und trat ihr noch mal in den Bauch. Unten ging der Kampf dann weiter. Aayla übernahm aber die Oberhand. Sie schlug Aurra eine Narbe durchs Gesicht und schlug danach noch das eingebaute Sensorenimplantat vom Kopf. dann trat Aayla, Aurra noch mal ins Gesicht, wodurch diese ohnmächtig wurde. Aurra wurde dann eingesperrt und auf eine Strafkolonie geschickt. Dort versuchte sie gleich eine Person mit Information über Kopfgeldjäger zu bestechen, die hinter Jedi her waren. Die Person meinte, dass sie wahrscheinlich darauf eingehen würde. Dann fragte die Person Aurra ob die Wunde im Gesicht entfernt werden solle. Doch Aurra wollte diese als Erinnerung behalten. Im Dienste des Imperiums Schließlich kam es, dass Aurra nach mehreren Jahren auf Oovo IV eines Tages von mehreren Attentätern angegriffen wurde. Obwohl sie durch die Jahre in den Minen des Asteroiden nicht mehr voll in Form war, konnte sie die Attentäter überwältigen, woraufhin sie von Darth Vader kontaktiert wurde. Dieser bot ihr an, sie von Oovo zu befreien, wenn sie im Gegenzug einen Auftrag für ihn erledigte. Da sie einwilligte, konnte sie wenig später nach Coruscant abreisen, wo sie sich erstmals direkt dem Dunklen Lord gegenübersah. Dieser klärte sie nun über ihr neues Ziel auf, einen flüchtigen Jedi namens Jax Pavan. Dieser sollte nach Möglichkeit lebend an Vader überstellt werden. Nachdem sie eingewilligt hatte, verließ sie Vader und begab sich für Nachforschungen in die Ruinen des Jedi-Tempels, wo sie plötzlich einen Mann entdeckte, der sich an den Datenbanken des Tempels zu schaffen machen. Als Aurra ihn bedrohte, identifizierte sich der Mann als Captain Typho, ein Sicherheitsoffizier der Naboo. Aurra schenkte ihm nur geringen Glauben, weshalb sie ihr Lichtschwert ergriff und Typho eliminieren wollte. Der Captain erwies sich jedoch als überraschend wehrhaft und konnte ihr bei ihrem ersten Angriff eines der Schwerter entwenden, woraufhin Aurra ihr zweites Schwert aktivierte und ein Duell begann. Obwohl ihr Gegner nicht im Umgang mit der Macht geübt war und daher keinen ernstzunehmenden Gegner darstellte, wurde Aurra zu selbstsicher, weshalb sie auf ein Täuschungsmanöver des Soldaten hereinfiel, als Typho nach ihr so schlug, dass sie sich duckte. Die in ihren Kopf implantierte Antenne war dadurch jedoch nicht außer Reichweite von Typhos Lichtschwert, wodurch sie gekappt wurde. Dies führte wiederum zu einer Rückkopplung, die Aurra vorübergehend lähmte und Typho die Flucht ermöglichte.Street of Shadows Durch diesen Zwischenfall war Aurras Kampfgeist aber nur weiter angestachelt worden, und so begab sie sich kurze Zeit später in die tieferen Ebenen von Coruscant, da dort ein flüchtiger Jedi am ehesten untertauchen konnte. Nach einigen Nachforschungen entdeckte sie schließlich eine Machtpräsenz, die nur von einem Jedi stammen konnte. Davon ausgehend dass es sich um Pavan handelte, folgte sie der Spur bis in eine Art Holo-Spiegelkabinett. In diesem Gebäude wurden immer wieder willkürlich lebensechte Abbilder aus anderen Teilen des Gebäudes projiziert und oft vervielfältigt, weshalb es einige Zeit dauerte, bis Aurra den Jedi entdeckte. Dann jedoch griff sie sofort an und wurde überrascht, als sich ihr neuer Gegner als eine weibliche Twi'lek entpuppte, die jedoch den Kampf sofort aufnahm und Aurra in ein heftiges Duell verstrickte. Als sich die beiden Kämpferinnen voneinander trennten, sah sich Aurra plötzlich vervielfältigt, was dieJedi verwirrte. Diese Verwirrung ausnutzend, griff Aurra erneut an. Auch dieses Mal konnte sie die Jedi jedoch nicht überraschen, die ihr kurz darauf entkam. Da sich Aurra nicht mit den Sicherheitskräften auseinandersetzen wollte, verließ sie nun ebenfalls das Gebäude und begab sich erneut auf die Suche. Schließlich wurde sie erneut fündig und erfuhr, dass sich Jax Pavan, ebenso wie die Twi'lek, am Raumhafen aufhielt. Daher legte sie sich dort auf die Lauer und entdeckte ihre Zielpersonen wenig später mit einem Sullustaner, Den Dhur, und einer Zeltronerin namens Dejah Duare. Als sie sich entschloss zuzuschlagen, katapultierte sich Aurra aus dem Hinterhalt zu der Gruppe und schlug blitzschnell mit ihrem Lichtschwert zu, sodass sie durch den Überraschungseffekt die Twi'lek und den Sullustaner ausschalten konnte. Als sie sich Pavan zuwandte, hatte stellte sich dieser Aurra mit seinem Schwert. Doch Pavan war kein sehr starker Jedi, weshalb Aurra die Oberhand gewann und den Jedi zurückdrängen konnte. Als sie dem Sieg nahe war, kam es allerdings zu einer unerwarteten Wendung, als Pavan sie geradewegs in den Weg eines großen Säuberungsdroiden schleuderte, der sie einsaugte. Obwohl es so aussah, als wäre sie durch die Klingen des Droiden ums Leben gekommen, überlebte sie und verließ Coruscant, woraufhin sie einige Jahre in relativer Ruhe verbrachte. Jagd auf die hapanische Königsfamilie 40 NSY operierte Aurra Sing erneut unter dem Decknamen Nashtah. Als die Hapanerin Lalu Morwan im Auftrag des Legats-Gremiums, welches versuchte die Königinmutter Tenel Ka zu stürzen, um das Bündnis mit der Galaktischen Allianz zu brechen und im Krieg neutral zu bleiben, nach einem geeigneten Kopfgeldjäger suchte, um die Königin und gegebenenfalls auch ihre Tochter zu töten, stieß sie auf den Namen Sing. Morwan stellte daraufhin weitere Nachforschungen über die Kopfgeldjägerin an, worauf Aurra sie aufsuchte und sie unter Druck setzte. Daher heuerte Lalu sie ,aus Angst, für den Auftrag an. Die Kopfgeldjägerin sah ihre Chance darin, sich als Jüngling zu verkleiden und am hapanischen Schaugepränge teilzunehmen, in dem der schönste Mann von der Königinmutter ausgewählt wurde. Außerdem warb sie auch einige Attentäter an, die ebenso verkleidet auf Tenel Ka lauerten. Allerdings befanden sich zu dieser Zeit auch Han Solo und die Jedi Leia Organa Solo im Palast, um der Königin einen Besuch abzustatten. Als sie den Warteraum der Jünglinge betraten, bemerkte Leia durch die Macht die Attentäter und Sing. Sie wollte das Sicherheitspersonal warnen, doch Aurra erschoss die Wachen zuvor und rannte mit ihren Komplizen in Richtung der königlichen Gemächer. Trotzdem konnte der Vorstoß durch weitere Sicherheitsleute gestoppt werden und Aurra wich mit den beiden Solos, die nun auch für Mitverschwörer gehalten wurden, zurück. Da es nun keine Aussicht mehr auf Erfolg gab, ging Aurra mit den Beiden ein Zwangsbündnis ein und die Drei konnten mit dem Millennium Falken den hapanischen Jägern entkommen, indem sie in den Hyperraum sprangen.Sturmfront Das Schiff gelangte schließlich in eine Bank der Vergänglichen Nebel, wo die Gruppe eine kurze Pause einlegte, um sich zu stärken und zu besprechen. Der Vorteil lag darin, dass sie durch die Nebel niemand aufspüren konnte und sie so ihr nächstes Ziel in Ruhe planen konnten. Aurra Sing eröffnete den beiden Solos in einem kurzen Gespräch, dass sie auf die Jagd nach Jedi spezialisiert war und Leias Vater einst bei einem Rennen beobachtet hatte. Auf Nachfrage betonten Leia und Han, dass sie eigentlich nicht in das Attentat auf die Königin involviert sein wollten und stattdessen im Auftrag Corellias gehandelt hätten. Darauf teilte ihnen Sing mit, dass ihr nächstes Ziel die Telkur-Station war, sie ließ jedoch offen, warum sie dorthin wollte. Wenig später befanden sich die Drei in der Cantina der Station, wo Aurra schließlich erklärte, dass sie hier einen Kontaktmann treffen sollte. Außerdem bemerkte die Attentäterin einen Mann, der die Solos beobachtete, aber nicht von ihnen gesehen werden wollte, worauf sie vorschlug, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Leia und Han stellten überrascht fest, dass es der ehemalige Geliebte ihrer Tochter Jagged Fel war. Nach einem angespannten Gespräch verließ dieser die Bar, da er nichts weiter zu sagen hatte. Daraufhin bemerkte die Gruppe, dass der hapanische Sicherheitsdienst die Station bereits infiltriert hatte und in ihre Getränke eine Droge mit lähmender Wirkung gegeben worden war. Trotzdem eröffneten sie das Feuer auf die Hapaner und nach einem kurzen Kampf konnten sie die Sicherheitsleute besiegen. Anschließend wies Aurra drauf hin, dass nun ihre Auftraggeberin angekommen sei und begab sich mit den Solos zu ihr. Morwan setzte sie darüber in Kenntnis, dass das Legatsgremium das Scheitern des ersten Attentats missbilligte, nun aber den Tod der versteckten Chume'da Allana forderte, um die Königinmutter aus der Reserve zu locken. Daher verlangte Sing nun ein üppigeres Honorar, die Sicherheitscodes für Lalus Batag-Skiff, um ein den Hapanern unbekanntes Transportmittel zu fliegen, und gab den Solos ihre Kontaktadresse, falls sie ihre Hilfe in Bezug auf ihren Sohn benötigen sollten. Schließlich brach sie auf, um die Chume'da ausfindig zu machen und zu ermorden. Inzwischen war Allana unter strengster Geheimhaltung an Bord des neuen Sternzerstörers Anakin Solo, der unter dem Kommando von Jacen Solo stand, gebracht worden, da sie nach Meinung der Königinmutter dort vor neuerlichen Angriffen geschützt sei. Trotzdem konnte Aurra das Kind lokalisieren und infiltrierte kurz darauf das Schiff, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Sie konnte die Wachen rund um das Quartier des Mädchens mit ihren Blastern ausschalten und versuchte schließlich die Sicherheitstür mit ihrem Lichtschwert zu öffnen. Gleichzeitig bemerkte Jacen eine Störung in der Macht und wurde daraufhin von Allanas Verteidigungsdroiden DD-11A gewarnt, dass sich jemand gewaltsam Zutritt in die Kammer verschaffen wollte. Daher versetzte Solo das Schiff in Alarmzustand und eilte unverzüglich zu den Gästequartieren. Dort hatte Sing bereits ein Loch in die Tür geschnitten und kämpfte nun mit dem Droiden, während sich das Kind im Zimmer versteckte. Nach einem kurzen Gefecht schaltete sie den DD-11A aus und bedrohte Allana mit einem Thermaldetonator. Daraufhin stürmte der Jedi in das Zimmer und konnte den bereits scharfen Detonator mit Hilfe der Macht ausschalten. Die Kopfgeldjägerin ergriff die Initiative und attackierte Solo mit Tritten und Lichtschwerthieben, bis dieser einen Machtschub auf sie anwendete, sodass Sing gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. In diesem Moment kroch Allana aus ihrem Versteck hervor, was Jacen ablenkte und Aurra erlaubte, den Jedi wiederum anzugreifen. Im folgenden Duell setzten sich die beiden Gegner hart zu, doch schließlich beendete Jacen mit einem Tritt gegen Aurras Bein, durch den ihr Kniegelenk auskugelte, den Kampf. Sing fiel zu Boden und das Kind stürzte sich mit ihrem Notfallstab, in dem eine Injektionsnadel verborgen war, auf sie und verabreichte ihr das enthaltene Serum. Die Kopfgeldjägerin wurde durch die Flüssigkeit sofort gelähmt und konnte nur mit dem Gegenmittel davon befreit werden. Daher ließ Jacen sie mit Elektrofesseln und Ketten knebeln und in eine Zelle auf der Anakin Solo sperren. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Aurra galt während der Klonkriege und des Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg als eine der Besten unter den Kopfgeldjägern in der Galaxis. Sie war für ihre Unbarmherzigkeit im Bezug auf ihre Feinde und Opfer bekannt. Vor allem hegte die Kopfgeldjägerin gegenüber den Jedi einen tiefen Groll, sodass die Jagd auf Machtsensitive zu ihrem Spezialgebiet avancierte. So tötete sie unter anderem Reess Kairn, Mana Veridi, Sharad Hett, Peerce und J'Mikel.. Insgesamt erwarb Aurra sich dadurch den Ruf einer grausamen Jägerin, was ihr zu gefährlichen und daher auch gut bezahlten Aufträgen verhalf. Meist arbeitete sie dabei ohne Komplizen und wenn, dann nur kurzzeitig. Im Allgemeinen besaß Sing nur wenige Bindungen zu anderen Personen, außer zu ihren Affären wie Hondo Ohnaka oder dem jungen Boba Fett, den sie schlussendlich doch im Stich ließ. Schon in jungen Jahren wurde Aurra unter anderem durch ihr Leben auf Nar Shaddaa und einigen Gefangenschaften sehr ausdauernd und erwarb grundlegende Fähigkeiten im Nahkampf und im Umgang mit Waffen, was ihre spätere Kopfgeldjägerkarriere stark vorantrieb. Außerdem erlernte sie durch ihre kurze Ausbildung im Jedi-Tempel elementare Macht-Kenntnisse, die ihr bei einigen Missionen zugute kamen. Ausrüstung thumb|left|Aurra Sing mit einer ihrer [[Blasterpistole|Blasterpistolen.]] Aurra Sing war gegenüber anderen zeitgenössischen Kopfgeldjägern nicht sonderlich auf ihre Rüstung bedacht, da sie es lieber vorzog, nur einen roten Body zu tragen, der es ihr ermöglichte, agil und schnell zu sein. Bisweilen operierte sie in einem grauen Tarnanzug, besonders wenn sie im Geheimen tätig war. Was ihre Waffen betraf, besaß sie zwei modifizierte Blasterpistolen in ihren Holstern und ein stark modifiziertes Scharfschützengewehr, das sie meist auf dem Rücken trug. Auch wegen Letzterem war Sing eine begehrte Scharfschützin für Kopfgeldjägergruppen wie die von Cad Bane. Da sie in ihren jungen Jahren als Jedi-Padawan in den Jedi-Tempel aufgenommen wurde, war sie außerdem machtbegabt und konnte mit einem Lichtschwert umgehen. Weiterhin trug Aurra einige Körperimplantate wie beispielsweise eine Sensorenantenne an ihrem Kopf, mit der sie Gespräche belauschen und tätigen konnte. Ein eigenes Raumschiff besaß sie jedoch nicht, aber dafür fuhr sie vor allem bei ihren Aufträgen auf Tatooine ein modifiziertes Swoop. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|Ein frühes Konzept von Aurra Sing *Aurra Sing wird in Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung von Michonne Bourriague gespielt, die zuvor bereits als Model gearbeitet hatte. Während des Podrennens auf Tatooine sieht man sie kurz als Zuschauerin in der rechten oberen Ecke. *Im englischen Original von The Clone Wars wurde sie von Jaime King synchronisiert. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' * * * * * *''Boba Fett'' – Der Kampf ums Überleben *''Boba Fett'' – Im Kreuzfeuer *''Boba Fett'' – Das Labyrinth *''Republik'' – Der Outlander *''Republik'' – The Hunt for Aurra Sing *''Heart of Fire'' *''The Bounty Hunter'' – Aurra Sing *''Jedi'' – Aayla Secura *''The Clone Wars'' – Invitation Only *''The Clone Wars'' – Hunting the Hunters *''The Clone Wars'' – Act on Instinct *''Coruscant Nights'' – Street of Shadows *''Wächter der Macht'' – Sturmfront *''The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Unbekannte Spezies Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Cyborgs cs:Aurra Sing en:Aurra Sing es:Aurra Sing it:Aurra Sing nl:Aurra Sing pl:Aurra Sing pt:Aurra Sing ru:Орра Синг sv:Aurra Sing